Bolehkah?
by Aria Iris
Summary: "Sayaka, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?". Sebuah fanfiction singkat dari POV Kyouko. Warning: Shoujoai, Spoilers up to episode 10- sebenarnya ficnya cuma sampai epi 9, tapi A/Nnya.


**Bolehkah?**

_A fic by lolinekocchi_

Hei, hei, Sayaka.

Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau selalu menempatkan hatimu pada pemuda itu. Iya, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kamu beri kesempatan bermain biola lagi, dengan permintaan yang Kyubey berikan. Aku tahu pemuda itu mungkin tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu yang tulus itu.

Hei, hei, Sayaka.

Tidak tahukah kamu? Aku juga memperhatikanmu, mungkin tidak kalah dari dirimu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Memang, kuakui pada awalnya kamu menyebalkan. Membuat permintaan yang membuat diriku ingat pada masa laluku yang pahit. Tapi kamu yang seperti itu manis juga. Ya, kau juga mengingatkanku pada masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Senyumanmu, tingkahmu. Semuanya, amat menyenangkan. Aku menyukai semua darimu, Sayaka.

Hei, hei, Sayaka.

Kenapa ya, dirimu tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan menyadari perasaanku? Apakah karena aku perempuan, sama seperti dirimu? Apakah karena diriku tidak kenal darimu sejak dulu, sebagaimana kamu telah berteman sejak kecil dengan pemuda itu? Apakah karena….

…Apakah karena aku Kyouko, bukan Kyousuke?

Hei, Sayaka…

Iya, ini memang aneh. Kita sama-sama perempuan dan kita dipertemukan dengan cara yang aneh. Iya, kita secara tidak langsung dipertemukan mahluk bernama Kyubey itu, dengan permintaan kita yang serupa tapi tidak sama.

Aku diam-diam berharap kalau kita dipertemukan secara…lain. Sebagai teman sekelas, misalnya. Atau sebagai tetangga. Kita bercanda ria bersama, tanpa harus berkelahi hidup-mati dulu. Itu terdengar menyenangkan ya, Sayaka? Aku akan tertawa di sampingmu, mungkin makan kue yang lezat bersamamu. Mungkin aku akan menegurmu yang tidak menghabiskan kuemu, lalu kamu akan tertawa dan berkata "Oke" dan lalu melanjutkan makan.

Ya, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin kita bisa mengajak Homura, Madoka dan Mami juga. Bersama dengan mereka, kita akan menjadi sahabat baik. Istilahnya mungkin geng, begitu.

Tapi itu sudah mustahil. Toh kita tidak dipertemukan dengan cara 'biasa'.

Tapi tetap saja, Sayaka, perasaanku ini tulus.

Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?

**.x.x.x.**

Sayaka, mengapa kamu jadi begini? Kenapa kamu yang biasanya menghilang dariku, mengapa kamu menjadi salah satu dari mahluk yang harusnya kita lawan bersama begitu? Padahal kita baru saja bisa akrab. Padahal sedikit lagi aku mungkin bisa tertawa jujur di sampingmu.

Sebut saja aku egois. Tapi jika kamu mencintaiku, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin kamu akan tetap berada denganku, mungkin kita bisa menggapai masa depan yang indah.

Aku menyesal, Sayaka. Jika aku berusaha lebih keras agar kamu menyadari perasaanku, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin saja kamu segera melupakan pemuda itu dan jatuh ke pelukanku. Tapi aku hanya lari dari kenyataan dengan pemikiran itu. Sampai berubah jadi mahluk seperti itu karena pemuda itu, berarti kamu mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari diriku.

Mungkin jauh di dalam hatiku, kamu menyesal telah melakukan semuanya. Ya, Sayaka, aku setuju, sebaiknya kamu tidak pernah mengatakan permintaan itu, tapi jika semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Aku itu egois ya, Sayaka? Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku tidak ingin kamu sengsara juga. Masalahnya, nampaknya keduanya tidak bisa dalam waktu bersamaan…. Ironis bukan, Sayaka? Mungkin kamu akan mentertawakanku.

Sayaka….

Aku mendengar kamu menangis. Memang hanya raungan yang dikeluarkan mahluk itu, memang hanya raungan yang terdengar darimu, memang hanya itu. Tapi Sayaka, aku merasa aku mendengar dirimu menangis. Aneh ya? Tertawai aku kalau kamu memang mau. Aku tidak peduli, asal aku bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi.

Hei, Sayaka…

Bisakah kamu melihatku? Bisakah kamu menyadari aku ada disini? Bisakah kamu sadar Madoka dan Homura juga berada disini bersama kita? Memang tidak lucu, ya. Mau- apa namanya itu? Pendekatan?—malah bawa-bawa teman yang lain. Aku tahu, Sayaka. Tertawai aku kalau kamu mau, sekali lagi. Biarkan aku mendengar tawamu. Tapi aku juga tahu itu telah mustahil.

Sayaka, kamu terlihat menderita. Mungkin, bukannya tertawa, kamu mungkin malah makin meraung, menangis, meratap, melihat kalau aku masih polos soal ini, karena kamu teringat kamu telah melihat sisi lain dari cinta. Tapi Sayaka, aku tahu. Kamu merasa kesepian. Kamu merasa sedih. Menangislah jika kamu mau. Aku ada disini bersamamu.

Kubiarkan Madoka dan Homura pergi, biar kita hanya berdua, bagaimana? Kau tidak suka itu? Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Menemanimu yang meratapi nasib, menemanimu yang hanya bisa menangis sedih. Karena hanya itu yang kuinginkan, bisa berada di sampingmu saat kamu sedih dan menghiburmu.

Ya, Sayaka, aku ada di sampingmu. Bolehkah aku menemani dirimu sampai akhir? Boleh kan? Lalu…

….Bolehkah aku yang seperti ini mencintaimu, Sayaka?

**.author notes.**

Iseng di tengah jalan + mendengarkan 'and I'm home' sampe mampus hasilnya fic ini. Yah begitulah, saya agak-agak lupa soal episode 9 Madoka Magica gara gara udah lama nontonnya jadi kalau ada yang kurang pas ya maaf—anggep aja ini terjadi di timeline lain Homura kalo itu beneran terjadi. Pertama kali nulis bahasa Indonesia di FFnet sih. Err, saya juga bakalan ripos ini ke tumblr saya yang 'kinoshita-kagamine' jangan kaget kalau ada fic yang sama persis disana. Makasih. Maaf pendek. Saya ga bakat nulis fanfic panjang.


End file.
